


VIXX Parallel AU

by vixx_trix



Category: VIXX
Genre: (Eternity is Non-Binary), Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Summary: VIXX and VLXX exist in different universes, but both are the same and different. Famous group VIXX are idols who release an mv called “Parallel”, trying to warn Starlights about the dangerous VLXX. VLXX are doppelgängers of VIXX who are evil and want to try and sabotage VIXX and take over Starlights. One day the Parallel mv gets deleted, Starlights all around are confused and worried, when it's only too late. VIXX was trying to warn them about VLXX, but now they have already transferred into this universe and got rid of VIXX. They now in the other parallel universe, are troubled to find that VLXX has entered their universe, and they are trying to brainwash the starlights. VLXX, a 6 members doppelgänger group consisting of Yeonhak, Woontaek, Hwanjae, Shikwon, Binhong, and Hyuksang, has entered VIXX’s universe and kicked them into VLXX’s universe. VIXX is desperate to get back into their universe and save starlights, and potentially the world from them. Along the way through, they meet agent Eternity, a person who says they can help them get back into their universe and kick VLXX back into their universe.All together, they become agents of VIXX, destined to get back to their precious starlights.





	1. it has dissappeared

Finally, they had released Parallel. It had to be the only way starlights could know something was wrong. VIXX knows about the other side, and are trying to warn everyone. But the truth is, not all starlights will understand. Even the members themselves are self-conscious about their surroundings, something felt so off. VLXX already had some sort of entry into this world, but VIXX tried desperately to block off that entry. Hakyeon was stressing so much about it that he collapsed on the ground sobbing at the dorms one day. Wonshik spent all his time at the computer, monitoring the MV like a spy. Taekwoon decided to go back and practice some taekwondo, along with Jaehwan. Hyuk didn’t have a care in the world, sure he understood the meaning of what everyone was doing, but he just wanted to create little gadgets so he could show Starlight. Hongbin was the strangest one, he acted like nothing bad was happening, gaming in his room almost all day. Hakyeon was frustrated by his actions, how could he NOT be worried about such things? Starlights have been commenting on theories and asking comments about the Parallel MV since it was so strange. Hakyeon finally thought they are realizing something, he hoped that had finally given them the message that VLXX is trying to enter their world. 

Days went by pretty smoothly, with no signs of entering or deleting the video. But Hakyeon still felt uneasy about this, he had to prevent the deletion of the video at all costs. If they do enter, it’s going to be a whole new reality, everything is going to go into chaos. He kept pestering Wonshik to check the video every few moments, Wonshik in response of course checked every few moments. But he was skeptical of him, very skeptical.

“Hakyeon, this is the 5th time this week you asked me to check the video. I’m on surveillance almost every day, there is no need to worry,”

“Wonshik, listen to me. We can’t let VLXX in here, Yeonhak specifically told that they will delete the video and then take over Starlight. That would be the end of the world for us!” Hakyeon slammed his hands on the table, startling Wonshik. Hongbin walked into the room to examine the noise.

“Hakyeon, Ravi is right, you shouldn’t stress about it. Come and rest with me,” Hongbin ushered him out of the room. 

Taekwoon and Jaehwan come in from their last taekwondo practice of the month, both looking exhausted with some bruises on their arms. Hyuk walks out of the room along with Hongbin. It was dead silent like we were some sort of cyborgs. It seemed like those two knew something, Hongbin felt uneasy by the silence. Usually, Jaehwan comes home and yells around with Hyuk, and Taekwoon stays quiet most of the time and goes to his room. Taekwoon’s silence scared Ravi but Jaehwan’s blank face and silence scared him more.

Hongbin examined their faces, Taekwoon just looked down at his feet, trembling slightly. But Jaehwan looked like he was holding back tears as he exhaled shakily, his legs about to give in. 

“Is something wrong?” Hongbin stepped back closer to Ravi’s room. Finally, a tear fell down Jaehwan’s face, and Taekwoon fell to the floor on his bruised knees. Jaehwan took off his shirt, revealing the bandages, cuts, and bruises on his body. Hyuk started to whimper, and he doesn’t blame him.

Taekwoon took off his shirt slowly, his bruises and cuts appearing darker than Jaehwan’s. Hyuk finally shrieked and ran into Hakyeon’s room. Ravi dashed out to see what the screaming was about and then rushed back.

“They...are here,” Jaehwan kept a blank face, trying to kneel to Taekwoon, whose tears were falling at a fast pace. Then there was a scream from Ravi’s room.

“What’s going- TAEKWOON! JAEHWAN!” Hakyeon pushed through everyone to take a look at the beat-up boys. Taekwoon leaned forward so his hands were on the ground, tears dripping on the ground and his soft sniffles. Jaehwan put a hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder. They both stared at each other for a long while, the silence somehow not comfortable, but also not uncomfortable. 

Hakyeon couldn’t understand, Taek and Jaehwan are some of the strongest members, how could they have been beaten? Taek almost broke his neck one time and Jaehwan almost smashed all the teeth out of a boy who was bullying Hyuk. Examining their bodies more, he noticed that those weren’t punch marks, those were marks from a weapon or shoe. Hakyeon first noticed the whip-like marks on his back, some were bleeding slightly, and Jaehwan also had them on the front of his chest. Then his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, if Jaehwan said something about ‘they’, then that means….

“Ravi!” Hakyeon shrieked, bursting into his room, startling him.

“W-What? Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? WRONG??? YOU COULDN’T HEAR MY YELLS OUTSIDE?! TAEKWOON AND JAEHWAN ARE BADLY INJURED, THEY MIGHT ALREADY BE HERE!!” His piercing screams made everyone's ears feel like they were bleeding. Taekwoon wanted to yell out for him to stop yelling but only soft sobs came out of his mouth. Jaehwan came over to hold his hand, trying to at least comfort him in some sort of way. Hongbin felt sick, Hyuk looked traumatized, all the members were scared.

“Hakyeon, if you’re asking about the MV, it’s still there, I refreshed it almost 10 times when I heard you all outside.” Ravi refreshed the page, showing him that the video is still there. A small sigh of relief washed over him, at least the video is still there. 

He heard the cupboards open and someone placing something on the floor, Hongbin and Hyuk must have been getting them first aid. 

“Hakyeon, don’t you think we should take them to the hospital?” Hyuk suggested.

“Well, If we do, then how are we going to explain those bruises and cuts?” 

Hakyeon had a point. They couldn’t just outright speak about how they got these injuries. How could he explain those bruises and cuts? Hongbin felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, those fuckers from VLXX hurt their two strongest members? So does this mean that some of the members are...stronger than Taek and Jaehwan? 

Horrifying. Ravi refreshed the page multiple times as his anxiety rose higher than ever. Sure he was supposed to be calm and collected as usual, but he was seriously worried like Hakyeon. How could the members of VLXX defeat Taekwoon and Ken just like that? They would need to have seriously hard training just to knock out those two, is this seriously real? He kept refreshing… and refreshing...and then. 

“Oh, my fuck,” 

____________________________________________________________________________

**VLXX UNIVERSE**

Yeonhak was anxiously waiting for the other members to come back from their trip, smirking slyly. Finally, they had a big entry into VIXX’s world, and they were just a few feet away from that entrance. Woontaek told him that they spotted Taekwoon and Ken as they were walking around VIXX’s world secretly. As they were in the alleyway those two turned and tried to fight Woontaek and Hyuksang. The fight lasted for a long time, Hyuksang was surprised at their strength. But it all came down when Woontaek finished them off with a quick punch and with Hyuksang’s piercing gold whip. Taek and Ken laid there, groaning in pain as Woontaek and Hyuksang walked off into the darkness.

Yeonhak couldn’t believe it! Those two defeat the two strongest members in VIXX! Now all that was left is to delete the Parallel MV, to let them know that they had finally entered. He turned his head to see Hwanjae at the computer, watching the MV and trying to not burst out laughing.

“Tch, what dumbasses, do they think they can warn Starlights about us? What morons,” He paused the video and looked back at Yeonhak.

“When the other members come back, we can finally delete the MV and finally enter their universe,” Yeonhak chuckled as he heard the door open. It was Woontaek with Hyuksang, with proud evil smiles on their face. Just as he finished his sentence, the others also piled in.

The plan is just about to begin, it’s going great.

____________________________________________________________________________   
  
**VIXX UNIVERSE**

_ It’s gone. It’s fucking gone. _

Wonshik backed away from his computer, staring at the screen that flashed.  _ Video Unavailable _

  
“Hakyeon!” He screamed, running out of the room. Everyone cocked their heads to him, Hakyeon’s eyes filling up with fear.

“It’s gone!” He started sobbing. “The video is gone,” He collapsed on his knees, with Hongbin trying to embrace him. The room went silent, only hearing Wonshik’s hard sobs and the heavy breathing of Hakyeon. He knew it would happen someday, just not today. Maybe he should have expected it, Jaehwan and Taekwoon were injured. They rarely get injured this bad, last time they had something even remotely this bad was when they broke some bones. 

_ VLXX is here. Is it too late to stop them? _

“Pack your shit, we are heading out,” Hakyeon ran into his room, the other members frantically packing their things. Maybe this was going to get serious, but why was Hakyeon this panicked?

___________

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The rain was pouring on all the members, everyone was soaking wet while standing inside a bus stop. They all had to stop multiple times to help out Taek and Jaehwan since they were both badly injured. While taking turns carrying the members, they had noticed a few shadow figures in the distance. But they all disappeared before they could catch up to them. Hyuk suggested resting at that bus stop, Taekwoon and Jaehwan were still injured. Hakyeon agreed and gestured for everyone to follow him.

They were all pretty far from Jelpi Entertainment, maybe that was a good idea, VLXX couldn’t track them like that…, right? What worried the members the most is that they would destroy Jelpi Ent. or find their family and kill all of them. Those doppelgangers are very dangerous, they still don’t know their motive for why they want to enter their universe and brainwash their Starlights. What could have caused this? 

So much went through Hakyeon’s mind, the safety of his members and Starlights, his family, VLXX….why did it have to end like this?

“Ravi, could you try locating a hotel somewhere? We can’t sit out here in the cold rain, we’ll get sick,” 

“There’s no need for a hotel,” his voice called out behind him. It was like a lightning bolt went straight down his back, slowly turning around….

There they were. 

And then he swung something. 

He **BLACK** ed **OUT**

_______________________


	2. welcome the new agents

Hakyeon’s head was throbbing, everything was still pitch black. He could start to hear the muffled groans of his members as he tried to open his eyes. He was on the ground, the same spot where he had been hit. There was blood on the floor, someone must gave busted his head bad. Finally, he looked around and saw the members walking up, all in the same spots as he remembers. They all groaned from the throbbing headache, at least they were not dead. 

Something about this world is different. It’s like the same, but it’s somehow different. They were still at the bus stop, but it was early in the morning now. 3:33am, his phone read. What an unlucky time of the night they were out. He heard the other members grunt in pain as he rushed to them. First were the most 2 injured ones, Taekwoon and Jaehwan. It seemed like their wounds are healing up much quicker than he had expected. There were footsteps coming from afar, the moonlight was shining right behind them. Hakyeon tried to look up and see who it was.

A figure of a human was walking towards them, looking slightly skeptical. “Y-Yeonhak? What are you and the rest doing here?” a feminine voice spoke from the person.

“Who’s Yeonhak? I’m Hakyeon…” he answered. Then they gasped. They scanned all the other members, who were getting up off the ground, finally noticing them. Ravi looked like he was hit in the back of the head with a hammer, it’s like his jaw dropped when he saw them. 

“Who is this beauty? Hakyeon, did you bring her here?”

“I’m not a girl,” They spoke in a dull, lifeless voice. Ravi quickly shut up and all the other members awkwardly stared at Ravi. 

“You mentioned Yeonhak,” Jaehwan slowly stood up, pulling Taekwoon with him, “How do you know VLXX?” It went silent again. They just stood there and scanned all of them. First Hakyeon, then Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk, Jaehwan and..Taekwoon. They all looked the exact same as the members in VLXX, it was shocking how they could travel through dimensions. They were skeptical of VIXX, they thought maybe it was actually VLXX in disguise. It was hard to trust. 

“I am a member of VLXX. My name is Eternity,” They said. Everyone’s jaw dropped even wider.  _ There is a 7th member in VLXX here?!  _ What a shocker. 

“I can explain. I was added before Error era. They decided to add another vocalist and rapper, so they chose me. You can chose not to believe me, but I really am a member. I know their secrets, if you want to get back and save your starlights.” They stood waiting for some sort of answer.

Hakyeon could tell that the other members were suspicious of them. They couldn’t believe that in this universe that they had a 7th member. It seems so unreal...well yeah, since they are in a different universe, of course it is going to be different. Eternity pulled out their phone and scrolled through it for a while before looking up.

“Come with me, it’s going to rain again soon,” They said when they ran off into the distance. Hakyeon ran after them. 

“Hakyeon! Where are you-”

“Follow me and Eternity!” 

  
Everyone was silent, they knew the only people they could trust right now were themselves and Hakyeon. And so, they ran off with their leader and the supposed 7th member in the VLXX universe, Eternity. They all ran, Hongbin and Hyuk carried the two injured members and entered some closed off alleyway. They were right, It had started to rain again, at least all of them had some place to stay for a while. But they were all still wary of Eternity. 

“Okay. Now can you explain. Are you really the 7th member of VLXX?” Taekwoon growled, everyone could tell that he didn’t believe them. Eternity stared back at Taekwoon, like he was almost some sort of threat to them, then chuckled. 

Eternity began. They brought out their phone and showed Taekwoon the Error music video, They were dancing with VLXX, and they had parts in the song, they took Ken’s high note in Error. One by one the members crowded around Taekwoon as Eternity kept scrolling through the moments, with VLXX interacting Eternity and babying them. It seemed so cute, but then they shut off the phone, trembling softly. 

But that’s all a lie. A beautiful lie, beautifully disguised by the members. They never cared for them, it was all fake. It was like a skit, the members had to act in a way that makes Starlights think that they are really nice people. It’s sometimes clever. It shows how fans never know how their favorite idols always act, they could be awful people behind those cameras. The biggest liars of VLXX were Hyuksang and Woontaek. Yeonhak was up there too, but he was more manipulative than a compulsive liar. They gave Eternity empty lies, leaving them at the gas station instead of Hyuk. But no one actually came back for Eternity, so they had to walk back a very long time. Their legs were in so much pain when they came back to the dorms, everyone was asleep when they came back though. Woontaek said it was just a joke, and they forgot to bring them back. 

It was one of the reasons that they were slightly afraid of Taekwoon. Since he sounded exactly like Woontaek, they felt a chill go down their spine. He always raised his voice at Eternity, even hitting them sometimes. But that happens more during comeback times, he and the other members were always frustrated at how they always mess up. In fact, Eternity always had high stress levels because of that, the yelling and hitting was something that made them so stressed out that sometimes they collapsed on the floor. 

Eternity looked back at Taekwoon, trying to keep in the emotions that they felt when they were with VLXX’s Woontaek. 

“Do you believe me now? It’s fine if you don’t. I want to help you guys, if you're so desperate to save Starlights before VLXX destroys your world,” They faced away from the boys, staring into the road and facing Jellyfish Entertainment. 

The boys were all silent, Hakyeon wanted to believe Eternity and he began thinking that they could be their only hope. He turned to the other members, they all looked at each other with confused faces. They weren’t sure. But the leader always decides what is best for the group. Maybe Eternity was their only hope, something about them screamed that they knew secrets.

“Eternity. Help us please,”

“Hakyeon?” Jaehwan whispered.

“Jaehwan shut it. No objections please, they are our only hope and you know it. They will be the only ones that we can trust for now. Do you understand me?” Hakyeon exclaimed at the other members, making the youngin turn with a small smirk on their face. Everyone looked at them and back at the other members. The only thing that they could do right now is trust Hakyeon, and Eternity.

Everyone sighed and agreed with Hakyeon. Eternity smiled and gestured for them to follow them. Hongbin and Hyuk picked up Taekwoon and Jaehwan and followed them, weary about their surroundings. Eternity and the others snuck into the secret part of the building and into some sort of secret layer. 

_ What in the world do they have in store for us?  _ Most of the members thought as they walked through a familiar hallway and into a door that looked like their dorm.

“The building is empty right now, since it is dark and all. Take a seat and be comfortable, I can help explain everything,” They said as they walked over to a room and closed the door. The boys all looked around, mesmerized as their hearts filled up with nostalgia. It seemed so familiar here, all the memories are coming back. It was...strange.

Eternity sat them down. “Listen. I can really help you. This entertainment has many secret areas that in your universe, you wouldn’t even know that it was there. 

They could sense that Taekwoon didn’t want any part in this. There was no way in hell would he trust someone that said they were apart of VLXX. Jaehwan was also suspicious of this, keeping his guard up in case she tried to sabotage them. But Taekwoon also had another reason for his stubbornness. No one else would know, Hyuk happily followed Hakyeon and Ravi, with Hongbin beside Taekwoon and Jaehwan. Eternity stopped and flicked some sort of switch, turning on a small light that illuminated half of the room. Small lights from the ceiling also lit up, Hongbin seemed to like this place. 

“Hold on a minute,” Taekwoon snapped. Eternity’s happy mood turned neutral, not expecting that reaction from him. “You think we would just trust you like this? What if you are going to kidnap us and let VLXX kill us?! What if-”

Jaehwan covered his mouth while Hyuk held him back, Ravi nervously chuckled, “Very sorry about that, he’s got some trust issues. Don’t mind him please”

Eternity chuckled and walked to a slightly darker part of the room, opening a fridge and grabbing drinks.

“Listen, you don’t have to trust me. Like I said, I’m perfectly fine with that. You can leave if you want VLXX to destroy your world and brainwash Starlights. That's fine with me,” They walked over and put the drinks on the desk, sighing deeply. “It would be worth a try, I have all the information-”

“Hakyeon let’s go, we’ll find info by ourselves,” Taekwoon growled, trying to break free from hyuk’s grip, making him fall back with hyuk on top of him. Hongbin and Ravi giggled like little kids, Taekwoon’s face getting red from embarrassment.

Eternity looked at the boys who are on top of each other, then looked at Hakyeon. His head was down, probably embarrassed at his behavior. Hakyeon never saw Taekwoon act so vicious like that, sure he did get a little angry and stuff, but not like this. He wanted Eternity’s help, he felt like they were the only one that could help them get Starlights back to safety. Ravi put his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder, signaling that he should say what he thought was best for them.

“Eternity,” He held their hand, “Please help us. We want to see our starlights again. We want to keep them safe.” He pleaded. Eternity put their hand on top of his, smiling softly.

“I will help you, Hakyeon. We will start tomorrow, but on one condition,”

Everyone focused on them, waiting for something. They abruptly waited until everyone’s attention was on them, which meant Taekwoon as well. His head was facing them but his expression looked like he wanted to punch them in the face. 

“You all need agent names. You can't walk around here with just your normal names. You have to be as secret as possible. I’ll tell you more info tomorrow though. I will tell you everything, I promise that,”

  
  


* * *

Later on, Eternity set up everyone in rooms, since they only had 4 rooms. She put Taekwoon and Hongbin together and Ravi had his room since Hakyeon said he snores a lot. So that left Hakyeon and Hyuk to sleep with Eternity. Something told them that they could trust these guys since they weren't anything like VLXX members. But something about Taekwoon made them have those horrible flashbacks…

Hakyeon and Hyuk were out with the members, so Eternity could change in peace. Staring at the mirror, they noticed the marks on their arms and neck, how 2 of the members were ‘playing around’ with them. Strangling them almost to death, beating the shit out of them, and saying awful things? She sighed, the bruises weren’t that big though, so they hoped they wouldn't notice. As they put on their shirt, Hakyeon knocked at the door, startling them.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure thing,” Eternity answered, letting their hair down from their ponytail. Hakyeon was in his pajamas, with no makeup and messy hair that he just washed a few hours ago. Eternity laid down on their bed, scrolling through their phone, praying he wouldn't notice anything. 

It was only a few moments before he asked that painful question.

“Hey, Eternity. What are those on your neck and arms?” 

Silence fell upon both of them. No one ever asked about them, since they always covered them up with makeup before-hand. They had to, or else Hyuksang would threaten to hurt them even more than before. It’s been like this ever since 2014 when they first joined the group. They all seemed so nice and kind, but behind those charming faces are beautiful fucking lies. Yeonhak was the biggest liar, he said he would always love them, and the others cared for them too. Yeah, right they did. Hyuksang and Woontaek abused them the most, no wonder Eternity was surprised at how happy-go-lucky was Hyuk in VIXX. Taekwoon sounded almost the same, the yelling especially. But they had some sort of feeling towards him. Shikwon and Binhong didn't care about them, they didn't step in when they abused them. Yeonhak was the same, he 'tried’ to stop them, but it never worked. 

Eternity was used to the pain of them burning her, punching, strangling, almost breaking bones, it was all like...normal. But now they felt weird trusting them, but Hakyeon trusted them to help them. 

They looked down at her bruised arm and looked back up at Hakyeon. His soft eyes struck them, something about them felt so nice. But those eyes were too similar to Yeonhak’s lying eyes. 

They sighed, “I was abused by the members of VLXX.” 

Hakyeon couldn't believe the words that came out of Eternity’s mouth.  _ Are they serious?  _ His anger rose higher for them, he knew they were dangerous. But either way, they continued,

“Ever since Error era, they have beaten me, threatened to harm me, strangle me, or even kill me. And I trusted them at first, but in the end, those empty promises that they made when they said ‘I won't hurt you if you just do this’. Your right, they are horrible people. Yeonhak lied to me all the time, saying he loved me and the members cared for me. Yeah right. Binhong and Shikwon did nothing when Hyuksang and Woontaek abused me. They were the main ones that hit me and did all these. It happened almost every day, especially during comebacks. Woontaek hit me over..and over.. and over again, with Hyuksang joining him sometimes. It was like I was their toy, like they controlled some sort of voodoo doll. They never respected me as one of their members, they never respected me as a person. They acted just like the staff, misgendering me and using the wrong pronouns. They called me a girl, at first I didn’t mind it and I told them to use the right pronouns and to not call me a girl, they just shrugged it off.” 

As they were about to continue, Hakyeon embraced Eternity, breathing heavily. The members of VLXX abused her? Did Taekwoon and Hyuk’s doppelgangers make them suffer that much? And his doppelganger made empty promises to them? He felt awful just staying in the same room, knowing they might not trust them anymore. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you, I would never do that,” His throat felt like it was closing, tears almost coming out his eyes. Eternity caressed his back slowly, chuckling at the sudden hug.

“It’s okay, Hakyeon. I know you aren’t the horrible Yeonhak. I feel like I could trust you more...a little,”

A sudden knock at the door startled both of them, making Hakyeon quickly wipe his tears away. Hongbin opened the door, his smile showing off his pretty dimples.

“Hey you two, aren’t you going out? We already have the code names we want,”

“Already? I’ll be there in a few seconds.”

* * *

VIXX stood in a straight line like they were soldiers waiting for some sort of command. Eternity noticed that Taekwoon looked much calmer than before, maybe one of the members helped him to not lose his shit again and punch her. Eternity had a notebook and pencil out, ready to hear their chosen names. 

“Hello, my name is Hongbin, and I am Agent Escape.” 

“Hello, my name is Jaehwan, I’m Agent Voodoo.”

“Hello, my name is Ravi, and I am Agent Nirvana.”

“Hello, I’m Hyuk, and my Agent name is Spider. Agent Spider.”

“Hello, my name is Hakyeon and I am Agent Hyde.”

Everyone said their agent names one by one. Finally, she got to Taekwoon, who stayed silent for a few moments before he finally sighed and began.

“Hello. My name is Taekwoon, my Agent name is Muse. Agent Muse.” 


End file.
